The present invention relates to a device used with billiard table for sensing balls dropping into the pockets and scoring as well as collecting and arranging the balls.
Nowadays, a billiard table is widely used in various kinds of games such as nine-ball, fourteen-one and snooker. In these games, commonly, a player uses a cue to hit a white cue ball which in turn hits a color ball into a pocket for some scores. In these games, the player must score the balls hit into the pockets. When one frame is over, the player must take out and re-arrange the balls collected in a ball tray under the billiard table at a preset location on the table for next frame.
The existing billiard table is equipped with no such design as to automatically score and automatically take and re-arrange the collected balls on the table. Therefore, the player himself/herself inevitably must score and re-arrange the balls during the game. This more or less will make the player feel bored and interrupt the concentration of the player.
In contrast, with respect to bowling game, automatically scoring and pin re-arranging device has been well developed to minimize the error in scoring and expedite the joy in the game.